That Was When
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: -Lizzie Bennet Diaries- Basically a series of continuous one shots after the diaries. All chapters are 'That Was When...' Definite Dizzie. Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first Lizzie Bennett Diaries Fanfic, basically following Darcy and Lizzie post diaries. Warning it may get soppy/ansgty. Hope you like it :)**

They Moved In Together

They'd been dating three weeks, and yet it only took four days of Darcy returning to San Francisco for Lizzie to miss him. Despite as many calls they could both fit in to their schedules, she was still (according to her father) a sad little bunny. Even Lydia had texted the Darcinator telling him to come back-which Lizzie found incredibly embarrassing. Glazing lazily over the paper a father's eyes focused on his daughter, clearly lonely and definitely not a little girl anymore. With a loud sigh and sudden crumpling of sheets, she looked up finally from her phone.

"Come on sweetie," Lizzie's dad said reaching for her car keys that currently resided on a nearby table.

"What are you talking about?" confusion lingering in her voice.

"Pack the car, call Darcy and drive to San Francisco. I won't watch my intelligent, beautiful daughter mope around distracting me from my books. Now go on."

Lizzie was not used to her father giving orders and continued to walk up the stairs with no real idea what was going on. Her younger sister pulled her back to reality.

"Sis," her hand on Lizzie's upper arm. "What's going on?"

"Dad wants me to go to San Francisco, but I don't have to-"

A noise that can only be described as a squeal escaped Lydia.

"No I'll stay here with you," a protest attempted to form in Lizzie's word but to no avail.

"Call the Darcinator and I'll go get your stuff. Dad will have already told mum. This is so exciting!"

Suddenly, in a flash Lydia was off to Lizzie's room to pack. People didn't control Lizzie so she was very much out of her comfort zone by all this. Without really realising she was calling Darcy.

"Hello." His voice could always make her legs melt.

"Er..." This was all so weird that she found herself without words.

"Is everything okay?" She loved the way worry hung in his voice.

"Yes, yes all's fine," she assured him. "My dad is sending me to San Francisco."

Before she could explain he struck in and managed to surprise her, "oh thank God, I miss you so much."

Giggling she replied, "I miss you too. Guess I'll find a motel-"

"Nonsense you'll stay with me."

Lizzie could take orders from her dad, even accept them from Lydia but she would challenge Darcy on giving them to her any day. "Oh I will?" she teased.

Flustered he stuttered, "only if you...if you want."

"I'd love to," she promised.

His sigh of relief reverberated through the phone.

"Get out here then, I don't think I can spend another evening either alone or watching Fitz and Brandon be a couple. I need you here," he admitted.

"I'm on my way."

Business Darcy took over saying, "I'll text you my address. The valet will deal with your car and your luggage." After all that the emotions ran through, "Get here, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

With the weight of too many books and probably not enough clothes pushing down the car, Lizzie set off for San Francisco. News spread quickly and Gigi soon texted excitedly. Lydia sent her love with a note adding she'd called Jane with the news. Dad, embarrassing every bone in her body, had given her a box of condoms telling her not to mention it to mum, who already had plans for 'Dizzie' (Lydia's linguistic handiwork) babies. Her cheeks coloured scarlet as she hid the box in one of her bags. With excitement tingling in her fingers Lizzie drove up the highway in her dad's old Cadillac that had been a present upon passing her drivers test. As Darcy's flat grew further she relied heavily on the information being spewed out by her sat nav. She loved the city but it wasn't home and she really didn't know it that well.

"You're arriving at destination on right," the automated voice told Lizzie.

However, she really didn't need to. Gigi was waving as Lizzie pulled into the street. Under the green awning hung back Darcy trying to look cool. The valet helped her out and she was suddenly pulled into a hug by an excited Gigi. While she laid out plans for what the two of them could do together in the city, Darcy explained to the doorman and the valet what to do with his girlfriend's stuff. As Gigi moved away her brother walked into view. Lizzie knew he wasn't a PDA kinda guy but it's been four days. On tentative tiptoes she pressed her lips against his with relief, grateful to once again feel his arms on her lower back. Pulling back they both lingered for a moment just staring at each, amazed at how far they'd come. A cough, attempting to be discrete but the execution was poor, came from Gigi and reminded the two they were on a busy pavement.

"I'll let William help you get settled in," Gigi said before hugging Lizzie goodbye.

After planting a quick kiss on her brother's cheek she was off. With help from the staff of his apartment block Darcy and Lizzie managed to get all her stuff upstairs.

"So you definitely have...plans?" Darcy said.

Hurrying across the room she tried to get the box of condoms off of him. Stretching his arm up there was no way she could reach them-damn his height advantage! He couldn't stop giggling as she jumped trying to get them back.

"You're such an ass," she told him with a swift hard jab in the stomach.

As she tried to walk away his arms laced around her waist and leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

Turning round to face him she reminded him, "this is temporary."

"You can be here for as long as you."

Turns out, she never left.

**A nice start I hope, please review/comment/like and I hope you have a great day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda just started this as a present for my friends but you guys have been awesome. So cue next chapter and more Britz (Brandon and Fitz) This** **when **Lizzie Met Brandon

Upon returning home from work Darcy was slightly disappointed to not see Lizzie. Floating on the air from the bedroom he could hear her wonderful voice. Opening the fridge he saw it had been restocked by his girlfriend; their domestic situation of only a few weeks was running like a well oiled machine. As Darcy opened a bottle of water Lizzie came out of the room smiling.

"Good day?" he asked.

Surprise then happiness crossed Lizzie's face as she walked over to him. Stretching up she placed a light kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Sorry I didn't even hear you come in." Sliding past him she reached for a can from the fridge. "You'll never guess? Two investment companies called me today to talk about my business plan. I've got meetings scheduled next week."

"Congratulations," he said, swinging her round in his arms. Placing her back on the floor but not letting her move far he asked, "Which companies?"

"Northanger Abbey Finance and Sense and Sensibility Investments."

"I'm so proud of you," he said, leaning down to finally kiss her lips after a long day of work. "We need to celebrate," he suggested.

"Well Gigi and Fitz were going bowling?"

Darcy had received the invite via text from his sister earlier. Although he loved his sister and was always happy to see Fitz, he really liked having Lizzie to himself.

Stepping across he said, "Of course we'll go but I want at least some time alone with you."

Smirking she replied, "oh..."

His shyness seemed to dissipate around her, he wanted to be honest with her.

"William!" Gigi called across the bowling alley/bar/theatre (yes it was possibly the coolest place in San Francisco for Lizzie).

"Yo yo Lizzie B!" Ah Fitz, he was one of life's glorious people that never failed to make you smile.

Darcy and Fitz had a weird greeting-basically as close to a man hug as Darcy was willing to get but as a result of Fitz it was more formal than a handshake. His little sister was a hugger, as Lizzie had become very well accustomed to. A handsome blonde stood awkwardly at the circular table fiddling with the label of his beer.

"Oh course," Fitz said looking over at the tanned man. "Lizzie, this is my boyfriend Brandon. Babe this is Lizzie Bennett, the future Mrs Darcy.

Reactions came thick and fast: Gigi giggled- a lot, Lizzie tried to hide her fastening scarlet face and Darcy kicked his friend under the table very hard.

Brandon screeched, "hey! Don't kick my boyfriend." Raising Lizzie's hand to his lips saying, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto," she smiled to the Aussie, only now made clear by his accent. "And you," turning to Darcy, "why are you so offended at the idea of marrying me?"

"Err no no...uh..."

"Shh," she instructed. "I just like teasing you." With an arm round his neck she kissed him reassuringly.

Fitz attempted to pull the couple towards the bowling lane to no avail. Eventually they pulled away.

"I'm gonna beat your ass," Lizzie vowed.

"You wish."

Competitiveness ran not only through the Bennett family but also in the Darcys as well. Brandon and Fitz, named by Gigi as Britz, were cute...but terrible bowlers. Underhand tactics by Lizzie distracting Darcy, but it was Gigi who came out on top. Dinner was fun despite the younger Darcy sibling complaining she was the absolute fifth wheel in this situation.  
"Lydia has been saying she wants to visit," added Lizzie in an attempt to soothe her discomfort. "She'll love the apartment-it's perfect for sock slides."

"It's our apartment now."

Darcy's comforting whisper full of genuine sentiment made Lizzie tingle, like the way she imagined a sparkler felt.

"Let's get another round," Fitz suggested. Bad idea.

In the taxi home Lizzie leaned lazily over her boyfriend on the way back to their apartment. Street lights bounced off car bonnets like stars and their hands were tangled in each other's. Like a gentleman Darcy offered his jacket to his chilly partner. Lizzie was a very energetic drunk who laughed at everything. He had sipped and deterred his sister's insistence on more drinks and so provided Lizzie a crutch to balance on.

"Ugh." Lizzie's speech was fast becoming just a series of random noises. "My feet hurt."

Sighing, Darcy placed one arm round her back, the other behind her thighs and lifted her up. As he continued the ascent of their of the stairs, she wrapped her arms round his neck. Upon arrival, he attempted to be met with desperate pleas against.

"You want me to carry you to bed?" She nodded. Damn that cute ass face. Looking down as he began to move towards their room he saw a curious expression on her face. "What?"

"I'm gonna marry you one day," she revealed, with as much certainty as she could muster.

"Yeah?" He probed. She was drunk, fact he very well knew, but his heart still jumped at the idea she'd want to marry him.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "If you ever ask."

After laying her down on their bed he joined her on the opposite side. She buried her head in his shoulder and he wrapped an arm round her tight. Staring up at the ceiling he pondered whether it'd be funny or just plain ridiculous to wear a bow tie at their wedding.

**I hope you liked it! Leave a comment and have a great day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the third installment of this: **That Was When Lizzie Surprised Him at Work

The couple, rather seamlessly, fell into a routine. It wasn't perfect, the two of them young business people who had busy lives. However, as best they could, evenings were spent eating dinner at the table, more likely the couch. She was quite surprised by Darcy's flare in a kitchen. They quickly learnt even more about each other; how they liked their coffee, what their expressions meant and how to make their favourite meals. It was, she hated to admit in that made for TV romcom cliché way, a little bit wonderful.

Meetings with investors were going well. Mary was so good on the accounts; Lizzie could focus on being creative. However, it was hard to concentrate with Darcy around. No not like that, you dirty minded readers. Work wasn't perfect, in fact barely okay. Jetting to New York was probably the final straw.

"Babe, maybe you shouldn't go in today," Lizzie suggested gently as she watched his sluggish movements as he pulled on his shirt. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks," he snuffed at her last comment, as he searched for a tie in the now shared wardrobe.

Was it weird he still felt a little bit of joy seeing their clothes together in the cupboard?

"I just mean you've been working really hard." Lizzie was now sitting up, under the duvet, holding a warm cup between her fingers.

"There's that meeting with Miss de Burgh and I need to catch up with the departments, I'm so behind on how everyone is doing. I just need to be there," he explained.

It didn't slip by either of them it took three attempts for him to get his tie done properly. Before she could make a comment, he pulled on his suit jacket, kissed her on the forehead and left.

As best she could, she tried to get things done. Getting up she ate some of Darcy's muesli, thinking this is what responsible, business like adults ate. She gave it up after two bites and searched out her Fruit Loops. She knew he'd never touch her cereal but he wanted her to know this was _their_ apartment now. Opening her laptop, she checked her email (and twitter). Looking at the webcam she felt slightly mournful about the days of her and Charlotte doing re-enactments in her bedroom back at home. Life was great, she just missed the old days sometimes.

The day was pretty much spent on her laptop, apart from a mid-afternoon run (healthy I know!) It wasn't until she became hungry for Darcy's pesto, pasta and meatballs that she noticed how late it was. Nearing seven o'clock, she checked her phone for word from her boyfriend. Nothing. Radio silence was not his thing. She considered calling Georgiana to ask if he was with her, but he'd have told her and deep down she knew he was still in the office, working himself into a state. Off the table by the door, she grabbed her keys, barely pulling on her shoes by the time she was out the door. Caring, worrying was all part of relationships and Lizzie was happy to accept that. It didn't make her driving any better though. But that light was totally orange.

The security guard at the Pemberley Digital building couldn't have cared less about her and she was running quite fast there was no one stopping her. Why are lifts so slow when you're in a hurry? The corridors were darker than she was used to and a lone cleaning man was whistling to himself. Of course though there was the bright blue light of the computer from the office of William Darcy shining brightly.

"Darce?" she knocked gently.

His eyes were glued to the screen as his fingers typed.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" he asked, the bags under his eyes darker, his voice conveying genuine surprise.

"It's gone 7:30 and I was, well worried. Dinner?"

He nodded frantically before turning back to the computer, "yeah, yeah, sure, just a minute."

"No now," she said, determined to put her foot down.

"But I have documents to edit, emails to reply too and the accounts aren't complete which I need for a meeting tomorrow…"

In the time that he'd worriedly grumbled, she'd come round the desk and leaned down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she immediately felt him soften underneath her weight.

"Deep breaths," she whispered, a hand on his chest feeling is heart rate slow finally.

"There's so many things," he relented eventually, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Pulling back his wheelie chair, she perched herself on the edge of his desk. "No one is asking you to do everything at once, Rome wasn't built in a day." He huffed a smile and looked up at her. "You're human and humans need sleep and food. It's not weak and it doesn't mean you're a shitty businessman or boss."

He rose from the chair and now stood over her. "When did you learn how to say exactly what I needed to hear?"

"Shh you, and kiss me." Pulling him down gently by the slightly askew tie, they shared a long, slow kiss.

With his hands on her hips, he couldn't give a damn about his work. Pushing her slightly further onto the desk, she pulled him further into their embrace.

Eventually pulling away, he admitted, "as much fun as this is, I need to get the fuck out of my office."

Swearing wasn't common for Darcy, so whenever he did so, in that smooth voice, Lizzie always smiled widely.

Her next suggestion was golden: "Let's get take out and fall asleep on the couch."

**I'd love your comments or reviews. Also if you have any drabbles you think would be really cool for me to write/you to read. **

**Happy holidays to you all, whomever you are and where you are :)**


End file.
